


His Beautiful Hero

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Belle is basically Iron Man, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold has his very own superhero.





	His Beautiful Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not normally my thing, superhero AUs, but here we are. This month is making me write a lot of things I don't normally, which is good. In case it isn't obvious, Belle is Iron Man. For the Writer's Month prompt #24: superhero/super villain AU.

The dust was still settling, creating a hazy glow as the sun streamed in through the gaping hole in the ceiling of the pawn shop.

Gold looked up at Belle, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

“I got you,” she said softly, as she leaned down over him.

They were both breathing hard, his chest almost touching hers. Her knee was between his, her armor clad body sprawled out over his. He wanted to sit up and kiss her, but he wasn’t sure that was possible with what she was wearing. 

After a long moment, she pushed up, shrugging off the remains of the roof like they were nothing and sending another cloud of dirt and dust into the air. He coughed and sat up, smiling gratefully as she found his discarded cane and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he managed, unsure of what else he could possibly say. She had saved his life, swooping in like - well, like a superhero - just as the ceiling was about to come down on him.

She gave him a small smile. “You’re welcome, Mr. Gold.”

He stepped closer, wishing she wasn’t wearing such a bulky thing so he could take her hand. “I think we’re well passed you calling me that.”

Belle blushed. It was true, they had seen each other in nothing at all on more than one occasion, but now that he knew her secret she wasn’t sure if it would ever happen again. Her kind weren’t always well regarded in this world, but they were a necessity. The rapid increase in genetic mutations, alien contact, and advanced technology had brought about a host of new threats. The only ones capable of protecting people and defending the Earth were people like her. 

Some called them superheroes. 

Gold had always seemed wary of that word, which is why she had never told him.

As if he could read her mind, he asked, “Why - why didn’t you tell me?”

She shrugged, her suit making a light, rattling noise. “I was scared of what you’d think of me. That you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

He shook his head and came closer, his eyes meeting hers. It was odd how the suit made her taller than him when she barely came to his chin in her four inch heels. Her reservations about telling him were certainly valid. He had never been outright supportive of this new world of vigilantes calling themselves heroes or villains, or of how technology had given humanity both incredible power for creation and incredible power for destruction.

“I - I don’t know what to say,” he admitted. His eyes trailed up and down her suit, a mix of shiny gold and vibrant dark blue. She looked stunning and frightening all at once, but he knew if anyone could use power and technology for good, it would be Belle.

He must have said it out loud, because she beamed at him even as her eyes began to water.

“You mean that?”

Gold nodded. “Of course I do sweetheart. I - I may not understand all of these changes, and may not welcome all of them, but I have never doubted that you are a force for good.”

He reached out and she came to him, awkwardly taking his hand in her robotic one. “Thank you, Rum.”

Then his head tilted and he frowned. “I am going to need you to change out of that before you tell me the whole story, however.”

Belle laughed, and right before his eyes her suit started to disassemble itself, folding away from her body and allowing her to step down and out of it. She was in socks, leggings, and a t-shirt, as if she’d been relaxing at home just before she came to save him, and Gold felt his chest constrict.

“Impressive,” he said, looking over her shoulder at the suit just standing among the rubble that was formerly his shop.

She shrugged. “My father was an inventor. He wanted to make things to help people, but instead he ended up making things for the government. Things that - that hurt people. Eventually, the stress of that knowledge killed him.” 

She sighed, and Gold reach out to take her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“I found the plans for a prototype suit in his safe after he died,” she continued. “I thought...maybe it would be a nice way to pay tribute to him.”

Gold smiled crookedly. “I think he’d be very proud.”

Belle looked up at him, her eyes wet and her lips wavering. “Are we...okay?”

He nodded and squeezed her hand, and her shoulders visibly relaxed. Then he looked around the room and frowned. “But I’m afraid my shop is not.”

Her laugh was short and sniffly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t have much warning. I wanted to stop it before it hit, but I didn’t have time.”

“What was it?”

Her expression shifted abruptly, eyes narrowing and her mouth flattening to a thin, angry line. “Cora.”

Gold’s face fell. “Regina’s mother. I suppose I should have guessed if anyone was going to become a super villain hell bent on trying to kill me it would be her.”

“Yeah well,” she said, stepping closer and putting her arms up around his neck. “She won’t succeed if I have anything to say about.”

He couldn’t help by grin as be bent to kiss her. “My beautiful hero...”


End file.
